Naruto: The Demon Slayer
by YellowFlash98
Summary: A mission or an order…? He didn't know but he needs to do it. Not just for his families but also for those who loves him and for his nakama:he learned under the Kyuubi so that he can defeat Zeref and Acnologia! *Still continue. Starting next year again. Sorry*
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Demon Slayer**

**Summary: A mission or an order…? He didn't know but he needs to do it. Not just for his families but also for those who loves him and for his nakama:he learned under the Kyuubi so that he can defeat Zeref and Acnologia! *Still continue. Starting next year again. Sorry*  
**

**Naruto x Erza x Kagura**

**Author Note: Hello everyone! Firstly I am new here and I don't expect people to flames my first story! Secondly I hope after I released this first chapter all of you enjoyed this story of mine…Demon Slayer! First Chapter is here!**

**Naruto: 8, Erza: 8**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Birthday Party and Leaving**

* * *

We can see a little boy with blond haired was running happily with his father and mother not too far behind. They laugh when they see how cheerful was their children. The boy stops running and turns around waiting for his parent to catch up but seeing this boy has an impatient personality… "Dad…Mom c'mon we can't be late for the party!" shouted the excited blond haired boy.

"Hai-hai, Naruto-kun. Firstly we're in no such hurry since the party will start in another hour!"

"But…I want to be there…now" whined Naruto and run towards Kushina and hug her. Minato beside Kushina chuckle seeing how his son acted...

"Calm down Naruto. Like your Kaa-chan said…we're in no such hurry" begun Minato making Naruto pout "But, if you put it like that…let's be there…now" Minato said and the three of them suddenly disappear in a yellow flash.

Naruto suddenly feels dizzy and stumbles a bit. He was for a moment in control until one of the rock stood in his way making him trip. Seeing what was happening Naruto close his eyes again readying him-self to fall down but luckily before he falls Minato catch him.

"You okay there Naruto?" Minato asked with a smile helping his son to stands up.

"Thanks dad!"

"No problem, Naruto"

Kushina smiles when she sees how Naruto and Minato acted to each other. Kushina walks towards them and each of her hand touch Naruto and Minato shoulder, "Naruto did you forget that we had arrived?" she asked Naruto with a smile.

Nodding Naruto scratch the back of his hand and laugh sheepishly "Sorry Kaa-chan." Apologized Naruto and he then turn to Minato "Dad is that one of you high ranks magic?" he asked.

Minato nodded "Yes Naruto. That is my magic. I called it as the thunder god magic!"

Naruto smile getting wider and hug Minato "Dad…can you please teach that magic to me…soon?" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"Hahaha, yeah sure-sure Naruto…"

"C'mon guys lets go inside. I am sure Erza-chan will miss you Naruto" smirk Kushina noticing the blush on Naruto face.

"I-I-It's not like that, Kaa-chan!" whined Naruto being grabbed by Kushina, Naruto and Minato walks inside the house.

Inside the House

Arriving inside the house Minato notice the distance looks his friends gave him. Turning to his son Minato told Naruto to go outside with Erza for a while. "Roku-san…what happen to you?" Minato asked.

"My son…died…" whispers the old man making Minato widened.

"W-w-what happens to him…?" asked a shocked Kushina. She had killed many of her opponents before but still…she didn't like killing people.

"Not just him…" interrupt a voice. Turning around they see Fugaku the leader of the Uchiha clan leaning against the wall "My first son…Itachi Uchiha had disappears…But unlike your son my son somehow survived…" said Fugaku.

"I see…" nodded Roku.

"I'm not done!" Fugaku shouted hating being interrupt. Clearing his throat Fugaku continue and show the four of them an envelope "This is his message…"

Minato nodded and grabbed the envelope. He channels a little bit of magic and Itachi image appears bowing to him.

"_**Hokage-sama…this must be informed seeing that I am the sole survivor of this surprised attacked!**_**" **the projector stops for a moment waiting for Minato command to continue.

"Please don't stop here…"

With a sad smiled the Itachi projector continues "_**Like the mission had said…slay the demon king…We actually managed to kill the demon king with the help of Roku-san son. Everything was fine until…we heard a tremendous roar it was so fearful seeing the creature above us is none other than Acnologia!**__" _

"The dragon of apocalypse, Acnologia?!" widened everyone except Fugaku.

"_**Yes but please don't interrupt me! Seeing that it was Acnologia we lost hope. We started to give up.**_**"** Eyeing Roku Itachi smiles shocking Roku to him-self meaning that his son had done something stupid… _**"It was because of Roku son…Roul…I managed to escape from the dragon wrath! After I ran from Acnologia…my creator created me. He told me to tell Hokage-sama about Acnologia and also to inform Roku about Roul.**__" _Smiled the hologram at the end bowing to the crying Roku **"**_**Thank you Roku-san because of your son I manage to send this messaged! But it is still not over yet! I was running as fast as I could to get back here. I heard another roar! When I turn around I saw a demon! The king of all demons! It was none other than **_

_**Kyuubi him-self! I was surprised that he didn't kill me. But he told me to give this message to Kushina-sama. And after that I don't know what happens. I apologized"**_ finished Itachi giving a large white scroll to Kushina.

"N-n-no, that's fine Itachi" said Minato.

With another bow Itachi nodded _**"I see. Thank you Hokage-sama**_!" with being finally said Itachi hologram disappears.

Minato smile sadly and turn to Fugaku "I am sorry hearing the loss of your son, Itachi. Tomorrow we shall make a ceremony for our fallen mages…" said Minato with Fugaku chuckled.

"I see. But seeing this isn't time for us to be sad…" Fugaku said turning to Roku who nodded.

"Oh yes…After all today is Erza-chan birthday party!"

Meanwhile with Naruto and Erza (Outside)

"So Erza…Happy birthday…" said Naruto giving Erza the wrapping box gift to Erza who blushing seeing that it was a gift from Naruto. Her crush!

"I-I-I see…thank you Naruto-kun" Erza smiled shyly.

Naruto was surprised hearing the suffix Erza gave him "Kun?" he asked not noticing Erza was blushing again.

"Did I really said that out loud!?" asked Erza to her-self.

"Ouwh…young love…" said Roku making everyone chuckles.

"G-g-grandpa!" shouted Erza blushing again and this time Naruto was blushing knowing what the old man means.

"I-I-it's not what you think you pervert!" shouted Naruto and both of them then chasing after Roku who was laughing at them.

"Red hairs…Blond hairs…" whispers Fugaku "Damn…another legend is on the way…"

Hearing what Fugaku had said Minato and Kushina laugh "What makes you think that Naruto and Erza will be together…?" Minato asked.

"Well who know? I'm just guessing!"

Kushina smiles watching Naruto and Erza chasing after Roku who was still laughing "I love that…" she said to her-self.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later: Erza's party**

* * *

Today was indeed the greatest day for her life. She had received many present from she didn't even know. It was because of Naruto that she got visited by this many people. Some even said they were VIP!

"Happy Birthday, Erza!" Yawned Shikamaru giving her his present.

"Nice to meet you Erza…" said Tenten handing her a long wrapped thing that looked like a weapon.

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten" smiled Erza.

"Hey, what about me!?" whined Naruto making Tenten chuckled.

"Yes you too, Naruto-kun" she smiled giving him a wink. Erza see one of her best friend Kagura was walking towards her with two wrapped box on her hand.

"Happy birthday Erza!" said Kagura giving the small present to Erza who just smiled in gratitude. Erza wasn't expected when Kagura turns to Naruto and gives the big present to Naruto with a smile "This is for you, Naruto-kun" Kagura said blushing.

"T-t-thanks Kagura today is not my birthday though…" Naruto said but Kagura ignores that and give Naruto a hug shocking Naruto.

"No problem Naruto-kun!" said Kagura walking away from a stuns Naruto, turning to Erza Naruto asked "Did that really happen?"

Erza didn't say anything as she sees Simon was glaring to Naruto "Happy Birthday Erza…" said Simon blushing but he managed to control his blush unlike his sister.

"Thank you Simon" Smiled Erza

Simon then grabs Naruto by his shirt and says "If you like my sister then I hopes you treat her well! If not then…you will find out the consequences!" said Simon glaring daggers with Naruto gulping and nodding.

"H-h-hai Simon, I will treat your sister nicely…but…"

"Good…" interrupted Simon leaving Naruto and Erza.

Erza was crushed seeing that Naruto love her rival, Kagura! Erza shook the thought out of her head "This is not the time for me to be sad! Today is my birthday!" thought Erza.

"Hey Erza, you okay? You have been spacing out for a quiet long time…" asked Naruto, he was a bit worry when he saw her like that.

Returning to the reality Erza shook the thoughts out of her head and smile at Naruto "I am fine Naruto!" she answers shortly… "I am not fine at all…" she frowned in her thought.

* * *

**With Kushina**

* * *

Kushina was watching Naruto and Erza for a moment then turn to the big scroll with a sad smile because the scroll in front of her were given by Kyuubi and ot means something big or bad are going to happen …in this era…this world that once knew peace will be turn into a complete chaos sooner than later!

"Kyuubi…this time are you going to teach my son all of your magic…even your secret one? And are you even going to seal your-self inside Naruto turning making my son the third Jinchuriki…?" she asked to the fox via seals that she had made in Kyuubi hideout.

"If I am right… my son Naruto Namikaze…is the one you had been telling me about…known as the chosen one?" she asked but still she didn't received any answers from the fox who had keep him-self silent.

"You hate me that much, huh?" she asked again but this time she received a answers from the fox

"**Khe…even god knows that I hate you!" **

"And you answer that last question of mine…?" she sweat dropped. Kyuubi ignores that part and answers her question about the 'choosen one'.

"**About this scroll Kushina…like you had guessed…Naruto is indeed the chosen one. But it was his path to choose where to go…to the darkness or the light! I will train Naruto, fully! I will teach all my magic to him and I will even seal my-self inside of him until he dies!"**

Kushina nodded smiling sadly "I see…so how long are you going to train my-son?" she asked with the fox laughing.

"**5 years Kushina…5 years!**" he answers shocking Kushina

"5 years! Are you mad? You teach me only for 4 years and Mito-sama for 3 years!" said Kushina angrily "I mean do you need to take that long to teach my son?" she asked though it was more like a whisper.

"**Yes I do. I did it because I will teach him not just too defend him-self from bad humans…But also readying him-self to beat Acnologia…the king dragon and even Zeref!**" answers Kyuubi with Kushina nodded.

"I will believe you Kyuubi…and please don't get my son killed!"

"**Hai–hai…I want him to be in my realm after 5 month…ok?"**

"Hai Kyuubi…"

* * *

**5 Month Later**

* * *

"So you really are going to leave?" asked Erza with tears that had been following Naruto for a couple of hour.

"Yes Erza. It was an order from Kaa-san and Tou-san…" said Naruto walking towards the crying red haired "But it's okay. Wherever you located I will always watch you Erza!"

Erza smile as she rub her teary eyes and hug the blond haired "I will see you right…?" she asked with Naruto nodding "Then when we finally going to meet. I will tell you about my feeling!" declared Erza.

"I see…" Naruto nodded. He had finally known about Erza having a feeling for him. Seeing the sun was about to set Naruto turn around once more handing her a tri pronged Kunai Knife "When you fall in danger. Just throw that to the ground and I will be there in a flash" said Naruto with Erza nodded even though she doesn't know what he means by that.

"Very well Erza…"

"Very well Naruto…I can't wait to meet you again Naruto…" she smiled.

"Yeah me too,

Sighing to him-self Naruto opens the scroll his mother had given to him and pours a little portion of his magic to the scroll.

"**Welcome!**" greeted a heavy gruff voice from behind. Turning around Naruto widened right in front of him was none other than the nine tail beast! But Naruto was surprise when he notice that he wasn't in front of the village gate anymore…it was a forest full of wild animals.

"**This is my realm…**" said the fox with Naruto nodded who was still surprised seeing the Kyuubi no Kitsune right in front of him-self.

Kyuubi chuckle seeing the surprised look he had gotten from Naruto twice meaning that either it was his size was wrong or because of the story that had been told in the book history. Knowing because he was big Kyuubi transform him-self to the same size as Naruto "**Surprised?**" he asked with Naruto nodded **"You must be Kushina son…isn't that right?**" he asked again but this time he didn't wait for Naruto to answer his question **"Well c'mon let's get inside my house…**" said the fox walking with Naruto following behind.

After a couple of minute walking Naruto was surprised when he sees how big Kyuubi house…a cave? "And he called that a house…?" sweat drop Naruto.

"**I heard that!"**

"Yeah-yeah whatever…"

"**You're going to regret what you just said brat!**"

"I don't regret anything!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 is completed! I will upload the second chapter next week. Don't forget to review and no flaming please. **

**Why Erza crying?**

**Well to answer that question Erza wasn't informed about Naruto leaving. So that Minato and Kushina they keep this a secret. But he did tell Roku and Fugaku.**

**Naruto Training?**

**Well I'm not going to write anything about Naruto training progress seeing that I can't think of anything… yet I guess.**

**Naruto Magic?**

**Hmm I might give a wind magic and of course Demon slayer magic…and the rest I don't really know. Though you guys can tell me what kind of magic suited for Naruto.**

**How come Erza acted like that (Blushing, nervous, angry?)**

**Well to answer that question Naruto and Erza had been friends since little and he had been gone to a vacation with his family so that's why she blushed when Naruto gave her a present (Not going to type about the vacation…) She got jealous when Naruto actually loved Kagura not her…that's her opinion when she sees how Naruto acted when Kagura are closed…well the rest you'll know…**

**Naruto and Kagura?**

"**They're closed but I'm not going to type anything about Naruto and Kagura in the next chapter or many more chapters. In the tournament I will write something about her and for the next couple more chapters she might be written not so much though... **

**Kagura joined Fairy Tail?**

**I will make a poll and you choose if you want Kagura to join fairy tail or not…**

**That's all I can answer and I hope this story doesn't confuse you don't forget to review…**

**Arios my friend **


	2. Author Note

**This is an important Author Note !**

* * *

**YellowFlash98**

**Hey everyone~! How are you guys doing today? I'm really sorry for the late update and yes I know it's not an update. I just wanted to inform everyone that I put a poll whether Kagura join Fairy Tail. I hope everyone check it on my profile and choose the choice wisely.**

**After being away for quite a while I enjoy reading some of crossover fanfiction and as you can see that I'm now a bit attached with Rosario + Vampire. Do you guys think I should make a story regarding Naruto x Rosario + Vampire? If so please review and the pairing will of course be Naruto x Moka (since I like Moka that much!)**

**Lastly, I'm also planning to write a Naruto x To Love-ru crossover. Once again reviews regarding if I should make this one too and give me some suggestion (talk to me through PM). So far I'm thinking to add Yui and Lala in the harem. I'm not sure about other girls but we can work that out!**

**Anyway once again please choose the choice whether Kagura join Fairy Tail and once you did I can finally update since I'm planning to create another poll regarding Naruto and his magic.**

* * *

**YellowFlash98**

**Signed Out! **


End file.
